


This is Michael's Fault

by Wordstreamer



Series: February Ficlets 2018 [3]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: But if you squint, F/M, Michael is there in spirit, the Gabriel/Anthea is really really not very strong at all, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge #3: "Character A is turned into a cat or dog."





	This is Michael's Fault

This is Michael’s fault. This is definitely, one hundred percent, Michael’s fault. Gabriel isn’t sure how yet—it may not even directly be Michael’s fault, he generously concedes—but somehow or another, he’s sure it can be traced back to Michael.

“Oh, no!” A familiar pair of hands picks him up, cradles his ridiculously tiny body and peers into his little furry face. “You don’t belong out here,” Anthea says, holding him close and walking faster than usual to get inside. Gabriel isn’t sure if she knows who he is, but it’s better than any of the other Fallen finding him like this.

“I don’t suppose you know how this happened,” she says once they’re out of the rain. He tries to say no, then gives up on it once he realizes that all he can do is meow. “You can’t change back, either,” she says. “I’m sorry. I’m going to have to ask Satan.” 

Gabriel doesn’t mean to start puffing up and making that low growl in the back of his throat, but that’s what happens. If Lucifer finds out… He’ll never hear the end of it.

“I can ask Ipos if you’d prefer, but he might ask me more questions. Satan probably won’t want as many details.” 

Lucifer will, somehow or another, figure out that it’s him. Then again, none of the Fallen are good choices here. And if she summons someone else from Heaven, there’s too great of a risk that they’d attack her before they realized what was going on. The rumbling stops. 

“Do you want me to ask Ipos?” she asks him. He meows once, doesn’t start to growl again, and that’s probably as close as he can get to an affirmative. “Alright.” She strokes his fur a few times, then sets him down and walks away. When she comes back, she has a towel that smells clean—smells like her—and starts rubbing his fur down.

“I can wait for a little bit,” she says, “if you’d like to see if this goes away on its own.” With no idea what triggered it, that’s as likely as anything else. Gabriel meows once. “Alright,” she says. 

\--

When Gabriel wakes up, his head’s still resting on Anthea’s stomach and he’s still curled up on her bed. But the rest of his body has slid off of her—because the rest of his body can’t fit on top of a fully-grown woman anymore. The rest of his body is the one that he’s known for centuries, not a small furry pointy-eared animal that couldn’t even cross the street without a certain magnitude of risk.

“Thank you,” he murmurs once. That’s fair. That can’t be questioned. Staying with her much longer is dangerous, but she had offered him assistance and he’s expressing appreciation. No one can begrudge him that.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be Michael's fault. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But it probably is, somehow.


End file.
